The described aspects relate to wireless communication devices, and more particularly, to retrieving and downloading content onto a wireless communication device.
Communication devices are increasingly being used to retrieve and view content located across communications networks on devices such as servers. For instance, the user may traverse a large hierarchical menu structure on the server in order to get to the content of interest to the user. Further, the menu structure being traversed can be large relative to the capacity of the communication device retrieving the menu structure. As a result, the user may need to wait while the menu structure is retrieved from the server. With many users' expectation of instant access to information, the wait may frustrate the user.
The user may further need to wait for content from a server when supplemental information is associated with items of the content. For example, an application that may use a hierarchical menu structure could be a sales application with the items of the menu structure being goods for sale, such as video games, ringtones, etc. Further, for example, the video game may include supplemental information such as an image or short animation, while the ringtone may include supplemental information such as a sample of the ringtone. Although this supplemental information may increase the likelihood of the product being purchased, the user may have to wait for the supplemental information to be retrieved from the server, potentially causing delay and leading to a poor user experience. Additionally, communication devices have relatively small displays, making it frustrating for the user to view supplemental information associated with an item of a menu or product, e.g. an image of a video game. As such, a laborious manipulation of the device may be required in order to see the full screen shot or additional screen shots.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method that provides an enhanced user experience when viewing menu structures and supplemental information associated with menu items of the menu structure.